Cenas de um Arrependimento
by Masyaf1724
Summary: O que alguém pode fazer quando um coração de pedra sangra no desmontado quebra-cabeça do passado? Uma visita ao passado deixa Olgierd frente a frente com as consequências do desejo feito, afastando a felicidade da liberdade reconquistada. (Olgierd x Iris)


**Cenas de um Arrependimento**

O metálico ranger do portão ecoa na vazia e silenciosa propriedade, uma recepção envolta na tristeza parada no tempo. Deixando que uma profunda e trêmula respiração escape por entre os lábios, o ataman dá o primeiro passo no interior do lugar que um dia chamou de lar. As írises azuis esverdeadas observam o amplo jardim, encontrando a beleza conhecida tingida por uma camada de melancólica paralisia. Aproximando-se de um alto arbusto de flores rosadas, o soldado deixa que os dedos toquem as macias pétalas, a mente reconhecendo a diligência do trabalho do Cuidador e não o carinho característico do cuidado dado pela verdadeira senhora do jardim.

As pálpebras se fecham sobre os olhos claros e o vento assopra de modo gentil, como se cantasse uma antiga canção perdida no tempo. Exatamente como o coração se sente, desnorteado na liberdade reencontrada, nas emoções que ameaçam afogar a mente em uma tempestade de memórias que somente agora são verdadeiramente sentidas. Voltando a abrir os olhos, o ataman se afasta das flores, os passos o levando através do caminho familiar, cada detalhe e pedaço do belo jardim despertando uma lembrança há muito deixada dormente. A memória recorda cada cor, agora desbotada, cada cheiro apagado, cada som silenciado... O presente não é nada mais do uma imagem quebrada do passado.

A porta de madeira ameaça se desfazer sob o toque suave que a abre, sobrevivendo o suficiente para oferecer passagem para o interior da mansão, o coração de uma casa que parece ter sido desfeito sob um pesadelo de chamas. A visão de móveis quebrados e janelas rachadas é como uma facada no peito do soldado, a destruição em cada aposento visitado se transformando em uma torção da lâmina. Não demora para que os passos se tornem mais pesados, quase fazendo com que o ataman tropece nos degraus da escada. Ele foi embora para assim não causar mais dor para aquela que mais amava, mas a casa ecoa com a impressão de que apenas a presença dele partiu, a dor permaneceu presa entre as paredes.

No primeiro andar, antigos quadros o recepcionam com um silêncio feito de mil palavras não ditas e lembranças de uma época em que as cores ainda pintavam a vida na mansão. Uma tela atrai os olhos azuis esverdeados como um feitiço, a imagem de uma jovem e bela mulher, a luz ainda pulsando intensamente nos olhos verdes. Dessa vez, a dor é demais, fazendo com que as mãos de Olgierd colidam com a parede em um impacto que ecoa por toda casa. O claro olhar busca pela face desenhada na tela e os lábios tremem com um pedido que toma a forma de um nome:

\- Iris...

Uma forte e fria ventania invade o corredor através das janelas quebradas e empurra o ataman para longe do quadro. Com o forçado distanciamento, o olhar pintado com confusão cai sobre a porta aberta do quarto principal, a imagem fazendo o coração bater com uma força há muito tempo não sentida. Cada batida ecoa um passo dado na direção do aposento, a mente navegando pelas memórias evocadas pelo cômodo, agora envolto em sombras e coberto com poeira. As írises claras caem sobre a cama quebrada e desarrumada, a visão embaçada pela lembrança das noites passadas observando o corpo que costumava dormir sobre os lençóis.

_Iris..._ _O que eu fiz?_

Um pesado suspiro escapa por entre os lábios do soldado, os olhos se fechando sob a força de tudo que aconteceu, todas as memórias guardadas como um tesouro protegido pelas rachadas paredes e o futuro destruído por um desejo desesperado. Sem pensar, Olgierd abandona o quarto, quase tropeçando no batente da porta, os braços rápidos em apoiarem o corpo trêmulo. Quando os olhos claros voltam a se abrir, é para a imagem de outro quadro, um pintado em um tempo mais feliz, quando as sombras não ameaçavam engolir tudo em seu escuro abraço. Os dedos do ataman tocam o próprio rosto desenhado na tela, sorrindo para a única a quem ele deu o coração.

Respirando fundo, Olgierd se afasta da tela, os lentos e pesados passos o levando para o aposento que costumava chamar de escritório, um disfarce para um esconderijo construído para invocar aquele que era o início de tudo, de todas as sombras e toda escuridão. Dentro do cômodo, o ataman sente as chamas da raiva e do ódio substituírem a lâmina da dor e uma lembrança, ainda tão recente, retorna para a mente. Uma aposta feita por um witcher, um risco tomado para salvar a vida de um estranho, de alguém que não fez nada além de o empurrar para o perigo e para o impossível. Ainda assim, Geralt foi capaz de cumprir cada desejo, de oferecer diversão para Vlodimir, mesmo no destino para o qual Olgierd mandou o próprio irmão, e devolver uma flor, o único pedaço do passado que parece não ter se desfeito com o tempo.

Deixando que a ira se desmanche e se misture às cinzas que pintam o aposento, o soldado retira a púrpura rosa de uma pequena bolsa amarrada na cintura. Mesmo guardada, a beleza das violetas pétalas resistem, exibindo a única cor que restou do passado. O vento assopra mais uma vez, gentil como no jardim, com a mesma canção perdida. Mas agora um sussurro se entrelaça com a melodia, dando uma incompreensível letra à música que se enrola no coração do ataman e o guia para longe do escritório, através da escada e da frágil porta de volta para o jardim. As írises azuis esverdeadas procuram pela origem do convite entre as flores, algum vestígio de magia, algum feitiço ainda não desfeito.

Entretanto, não há nada além do vento e da desbotada beleza do jardim. Deixando que a canção sussurrada o guie por entre as flores, Olgierd segue para o abrigo oferecido pela copa de uma alta e frondosa árvore. A mente não demora para reconhecer o local favorito de Iris para pintar, um pequeno sorriso nascendo nos lábios do soldado. A vida do sorriso, contudo, é curta, encontrando um fim no momento em que os olhos veem o túmulo cavado sob a proteção da árvore e ao lado do cavalete abandonado. De uma vez, todo o peso das consequências do desejo feito em desespero e da partida feita em bom intuito despencam sobre o coração do ataman, que cai de joelhos sobre a grama, os dedos arranhando a pele sobre o coração, a rosa ainda firmemente segura nas mãos.

Baixos e quebrados soluços escapam por entre os lábios de Olgierd e as lágrimas não encontram obstáculo nas pálpebras fechadas para caírem pelo rosto contorcido em dor e arrependimento. O vento sussurra contra a face do soldado, frio como a chuva que parece se esconder nas nuvens que pintam o céu em tons acinzentados. Cada batida do coração libertado parece bombear a dor para o resto do corpo, até que não haja nenhuma parte longe do toque dolorido. Todas as memórias, todas as razões entrelaçadas ao desejo feito, todos os sonhos abandonados... Tudo se desfaz na mente de Olgierd, como um vitral atingido por um raio ou um quadro tocado pelas gotas de chuva. A tempestade que cai sobre o coração do ataman é feita de pequenos pedaços de vidro, cada um cortando ainda mais profundamente do que o outro.

Quando os olhos claros voltam a se abrir, percebem o caderno de desenhos que foi deixado sobre o túmulo. Com dedos trêmulos, Olgierd o puxa para si, mas não há coragem para abri-lo e ver a arte familiar, os traços sempre feitos com cuidado e paixão, a extensão de um coração tão sensível quanto a mais bela tela. Então, o soldado apenas encaixa a rosa púrpura entre as páginas, as mãos repousando sobre a capa e a protegendo das lágrimas que não param de cair.

\- O witcher achou que eu iria gostar de ter meu caderno enterrado comigo. – uma voz suave diz, surpreendendo o ataman, que se levanta em um rápido e brusco movimento.

\- Iris... – o nome é dito em um sussurro que não é percebido pela mente.

Toda a atenção dos olhos azuis esverdeados se encontra reunida na imagem sob a copa da árvore, tão bela quanto as lembranças. _Iris_. O coração dolorido não consegue acreditar, mas é Iris sorrindo, o mesmo sorriso guardado no lugar mais profundo das memórias, com uma felicidade manchada com tristeza. Por um longo tempo, o silêncio reina no jardim, apenas o vento continua a cantar, suavemente, como o murmuro de um sonho. Mas como toda fantasia, o final é alcançado pela realidade e o ataman volta a cair de joelhos, o coração sangrando aos pés da esposa perdida.

\- Iris... – Olgierd sussurra, toda dor, tristeza e arrependimento sentido ecoando na voz – Eu sinto tanto...

\- Meu marido. – Iris responde de modo suave, dando um passo à frente e se colocando de joelhos sobre a grama. O sorriso nos lábios pálidos se fortalece um pouco mais e lágrimas brilham nos olhos verdes – Você retornou.

\- Sim. – por mais que as mãos cocem para alcançar e tocar, o soldado as mantém imóveis sobre as pernas – Eu estou livre... O witcher ganhou minha liberdade.

\- Então, eu deveria ser grata ao witcher por devolver não apenas a minha paz, mas também o seu coração, meu amor. – as palavras de Iris são acompanhadas por um toque gentil na face do marido.

O carinho oferecido, embora tão familiar e desejado, tem em si a frieza da morte e faz com que um arrepio corra pelo corpo de Olgierd, libertando ainda mais soluços e lágrimas. Quando o ataman abaixa o rosto, tomado pela tristeza e pela vergonha, a pintora ainda o segura pelo queixo, silenciosas lágrimas escapando dos olhos verdes e escorrendo pelo rosto belo.

\- Não sofra, meu amor. – Iris pede em um gentil sussurro – Pois sua liberdade e seu retorno me trouxeram muita felicidade. – o toque carinhoso ergue o rosto do soldado – Você é novamente o Olgierd por quem me apaixonei.

\- Perdoe-me. – Olgierd implora, o desespero claro no brilho do olhar e no tremor da voz – Iris, me perdoe...

Ao invés de responder, a pintora se aproxima ainda mais do soldado, os lábios tocando os do marido em um beijo singelo, que afasta o frio da morte, da tristeza e do arrependimento e traz de volta o calor das cores, do passado deixado em paz e de todos os sonhos que ainda vivem nos corações apaixonados. Quando o beijo finda, Olgierd finalmente ergue a mão para tocar a face da esposa, sentindo a pele macia e ainda fria como a brisa. Há calor apenas nos lábios que sorriem com suavidade, no carinho dado pelo coração que nunca deixou de amá-lo.

\- Eu te amo, Olgierd.

\- E eu te amo, Iris. – o ataman responde, o sorriso renascendo nos lábios finos.

\- Esse é o sorriso que eu sempre amei pintar. – Iris diz, o próprio sorriso ganhando mais cor e força – Use sempre esse sorriso, meu amor.

A pintora inclina o rosto na direção do toque do marido, um suspiro escapando dos lábios e as pálpebras se fechando sobre as írises verdes. O vento assopra e a imagem de Iris começa lentamente se desfazer, como um desenho tocado pelas chamas de uma vela e então jogado para a brisa. Logo, há apenas ar onde a mão de Olgierd sentia a pele da esposa e um grunhido de pura dor deixa os lábios do ataman. Sozinho no jardim, sob a sombra da mansão destruída e ao lado do túmulo da mulher amada, o soldado se deixa cair sobre a grama, o caderno de desenhos com a púrpura rosa abraçado fortemente contra o peito. Sob o pesado silêncio, Olgierd ouve novamente a voz do vento, mas dessa vez, a mente consegue entender a letra da antiga e perdida canção. Uma única e valiosa frase.

_Eu perdoei você..._


End file.
